


She couldn't

by Foreign



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: (it's not like I wanted the second part very much too), F/F, Gen, can we just erase kite man from ivy's romances please, i love harlivy but we need to be serious, i made another part cuz you asked for it, maybe there will be second part, not so happy ending but maybe there will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreign/pseuds/Foreign
Summary: And just like that, Harley’s heart broke.Because sometimes you can't just win loveandlife at the same time.
Relationships: Charles "Chuck" Brown/Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

They agreed to not talk about this _ever_ again.

For the first few days they were avoiding each other like a fire, they didn't even realize why. It was just a fucking kiss, no big deal. Both Harley and Ivy (before she find herself a boyfriend) kissed other women many, really _many_ times. It also happened that in extreme situations (that is, when Harley was still coming back barely alive from the Joker, literally standing on the BORDER of life, barely conscious that she is still breathing), Ivy cried over her and could normally kiss her.

But it was different now. And Harley understood why it was so, but at the same time she wasn't fully aware of it. 

After all, it wasn't like they were having sex or something. She knew, of course, that Ivy felt guilty - in some way, she cheated on Kite Man. But, on the other hand, it wasn't so damn bad - not _that_ fucking bad.

So, even though Harley wasn't usually a patient person and, of course, she wasn't a person who could function without her other half (yes, Ivy was her other half, maybe not in a romantic sense, but she couldn't live without her. Who, the fuck, could?), she didn't call, write or speak, giving Pamela space and time to resolve things with Kite Man.

She was thrashing around the New New Gotham like she was mad, going out for a couple of hours' walks with hyenas, during which she terrorized people who still managed to survive and who did not escape from the city. Banks, jewelers and everything that contained valuable items had been robbed a long time ago, and Harley didn't like to bury herself in the corpses looking for some precious trinkets, so this time was really boring for her. 

And recently, she had to be more and more careful with that fucking policeman, who took command over Two-Face's police station and started gathering volunteers to patrol the city. He was really annoying. Like, really.

But something has changed today. Harley felt it in the air, but she couldn't quite tell how. When she entered their 'living room' in the middle of the mall, Harley noticed her whole group. _Whole_ group. Clayface, Psycho and King Shark were sitting on the couch while Ivy stood in front of them, now looking directly at her. Quinn swallowed her saliva, coming up to them slowly. 

Shark looked at least excited and Clayface was grinning as hell. Only Psycho seemed irritated as usual, measuring the whole room with the furiously look.

It was the first time she'd seen Ivy since they kissed. She looked practically the same, but how the fuck could she change in just two weeks? 

Her green, serious eyes watched her carefully, as if to look through her. Harley unwittingly straightened up and took a cheerful expression on her face, for which she definitely had neither the will nor the strength. Clayface seemed to catch the tension between them, but he said nothing. 

Ivy's eyes showed her that she was also fed up with what happened to theirs relationship. But it looked like she didn't come here for conciliation. 

Well, that couldn't have been good.

“Hiya, Red!” She said with a smile stuck to her face. “Whaddya doin’ here?”

“I wanted to announce something” 

Harley didn't like that tone of voice. She used to hear it quite often - mainly at times when Ivy was cleaning up her wounds and realized it was causing Harley's pain. Quinn swallowed again and leaned against her baseball bat, with a crooked smile on her face. “What’s up?”

King Shark moved on the couch as if he couldn't stand the tension created by the silence as Ivy looked at Harley with an unmistakable eyes. Then she just twisted her head, sighed and smiled slightly to the boys, clapping gently in her hands. “As you know, I'm engaged. Charles... and I, we, uh, _both of us_ , have decided it's time for the wedding. The sooner the better, so it's going to happen next month. You're all invited.” 

And just like that, Harley’s heart broke. 

She literally felt it crashing into a couple of pieces, the pain was so strange and strong that she winced and tears came to her eyes.

But why? She should be happy. After all, Ivy was engaged a long time ago, after all, Harley even wanted to _give her life_ so that she could get married and have children. So why it was that... So why wasn't she feeling any joy at all?

“OH MY GOD, PARTY!” Clayface yelled. King Shark jumped off the couch and ran up to hug Ivy, who looked at her fleetingly. Harley stood for a moment like a statue, watching the red-haired hug everyone in turn, even Psycho, who congratulated her with a strange smile.

Harley couldn't even describe how she felt. It was comparable to what she experienced when the Joker threw her out of the helicopter, but at the same time it was completely different. She just wanted to sit down and think about it, or better - go to bed and forget it. 

But the hugs were finally over and now everyone was looking at her. Ivy bit her lip and took a few steps forward, extending her hand. Her eyes apologizing.

Harley threw her baseball bat on the floor and spread her arms, running to Ivy with a wide smile. When he jumped on her with a huge hug, tears came out of her tightly clenched eyes. 

She took a trembling breath, feeling Ivy pulling her as close as possible, holding one hand on her back and the other on her hair. Harley missed this closeness, and yet she couldn't find herself in it now. If she only could, she'd run away, go back to the streets of New New Gotham, and beat up some cop trying to capture her. She'd blow up some building with one of the newest bombs she'd invented, she'd do _anything_ to stay out of Pamela's grip now. It was too... brutal. She felt like Pamela just ripped out her heart. “I'm so happy fawh ya. I really am.” She whispered in a breathless voice.

“I’m sorry Harley, I know that we haven’t talked to ea-”

“No, Pamela.” With the feeling of cutting her chest, she broke away from the embrace and looked straight into her green eyes, with a smile. She no longer knew if she was pretending so well, or if it was Ivy who was so overloaded with the latest situations that she became so gullible. 

Now they both cried. Harley took a strand of red hair and hid it behind her friend's ear in a tender motion. She leaned her head to the side and her voice trembled when she started talking. “Please. I am really happy fawh ya, _both of ya_. Kite Man is de luckiest guy in de world. Okay? I love ya, ya _know_ dat Red.”

Ivy smiled sincerely, not convinced but grateful. Harley just waited to come out of that room now and destroy something big and then cry. 

Fucking Kite Man. Why did this fool, this idiot, this finite moron, get the best person in the world? Why him? She'd have survived all of people, but... but he really was just too stupid for someone like Ivy.

“Well, actually, I just came to tell you that. Charles went looking for a suit somewhere out of town because there's nothing left here.” She said calmly, turning sideways to Harley and ahead of the rest of the bunch. Harley was looking at her profile, trying to understand why the hell it was happening. 

She shouldn't feel like that. She shouldn't have... she didn't know what to call it. Could she say she was in love? She probably used to be in love, but now she felt it was something else, maybe more serious. 

Ivy once mentioned that how she felt about the Joker was an unhealthy obsession, a desire to help, and even some kind of _disease_. And Harley, after some time since she broke up with Joker, really looked into it and Ivy was a little right about that statement - as always, in any other statement. 

Was it possible that the person she loved for the first time, for real, was just getting married? After they managed to kiss each other?

The kiss from Ivy was magical, even if it was the result of adrenaline and fear of loss. It was short, but it was warm, emotional and calm at the same time. Soft and pleasant. She's never been through anything like this before. To be honest, during those two weeks, she hoped Ivy liked that kiss too. But, for God’s sake, Ivy was getting married, now really. Whatever happened that night had no right to be. And Harley knew that. Ivy knew that too.

“God, I need a new suit too!” Clayface screamed, jumping next to King Shark. 

Harley forced another smile when Psycho looked at her with a wrinkled forehead. Ivy smiled too, turning her face to her. She was radiant. Happy. So why wasn't Harley able to enjoy her happiness?

She swallowed her saliva when Ivy bent down again to hug her. Hugging Ivy was always like hugging a soft, warm bear. She loved that feeling. She loved practically every feeling that Pamela caused with her behavior. 

“Maybe... Maybe we can meet tomorrow?” Ivy asked shyly. “We're gonna pick up the last piece of jewelry that is hidden in Wayne's building, or rob a police station for fun? How about that?”

No. Never. She couldn’t. 

Harley felt like every second she was close to Ivy was _tearing_ her apart more and more. That every peek at her finger with the ring on it sticks another _knife_ in her heart. That if she hears 'Charles' again from Pamela's mouth, she'll _blow up_ this whole town. 

But then she looked into her green eyes, filled with happiness, shyness and _hope_.

“Of course, Ives.”

Ivy, with a smile on her face and a short goodbye, left. 

Clayface, Psycho and King Shark were talking to each other calmly, a little excited about the upcoming wedding. 

Harley went out without saying a word to pack her suitcases. She just couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You love Gotham, Harley.”  
> “Bullshit.”

Harley was a master at escaping - it was enough to know her just a little to know it.

She could run away with _great_ style, with bombs, laughter, loud and phenomenal killing. She could also run away in the shadows, in silence, hiding. She was able to combine both options. 

Both of these ways of escape were refined by her for many years (the first of them when she was, multiple times, escaping from Arkham, which must have been at least _a bit_ interesting. And the second, with her careful escapes when she was escaping, also multiple times, half-dead, from Joker, when she was fighting for every step to Ivy's door. Then of course, she practiced already in full strength, running away from Ivy, back to Joker).

Harley winced, reminding herself of leaving Ivy's house at night, without _warning_ , without _thanking_ her for her help, or even without saying a stupid _goodbye_. Well, she was just about to do the same thing, but this time for _the last_ time. 

And this time she left her with Kite Man. He loved her, she loved him, there was no room for Harley. 

Kite Man cared about Pamela, he was trying to be better for her (or at least she hoped that he was trying), he loved her, he made her laugh (or embarassed, but that doesn't matter). He always helped her, did everything she wanted. He did not endanger her to anything bad never (well, he didn't do it _intentionally_ ). Harley, on the other hand, seemed to be really good at endanger her friends.

Practically, all she could do was put Ivy in danger or hurt her. And she hated it, because Pamela was too good, too pure, to be used in that way. Even if Harley never wanted to hurt her, she just… she just did.

Harley zipped up her large bag, taking only her most-needed clothes and belongings. She changed from her usual outfit into plain dark jeans, a sweater, and a coat, which she still had from her joint events with Ivy when they decided to party among civilians. She smiled slightly at the memory, rolling her shawl up to her nose and putting on dark sunglasses. She left her hair loose but tucked under the shawl so that her characteristic hair tips could not be seen.

She had to do it incognito. She couldn't let anyone notice her. The police really started patrolling the streets, and this little Batgirl got on her nerves when she tried to catch her during the glitter grenade throwing competition. 

She sighed as she pulled the bag over her shoulder. A baseball bat and a huge hammer stood against the wall of her room. The guns were on the desk. She was unarmed. 

Harley bit her lip. Was it really just because of Pamela's wedding that she was going to escape from Gotham? Really? Wasn’t that a little... _pathetic_?

But what could she do? She couldn't forget the kiss, she couldn't forget the look of green eyes, just before it happened. She couldn't forget how Ivy held her - firmly, as if she was about to jump into this hole, but at the same time protectively, lovingly. She couldn't forget it.

She couldn't also forget about Kite Man, with whom Ivy probably just had kissing sessions. Or worse. Harley quickly took off her glasses, wiped away the tears that were about to leak out of her eyes, and put glasses back on.

Why couldn't she just stop feeling that way?

Kite Man wasn't bad. He was stupid, he was _an idiot_ , he was embarrassing, troublesome and impossible in his actions. But he wasn't _bad_. 

And Ivy loved him. Harley, on the other hand, never liked him, she never knew what Ivy saw in him. But apparently she saw something, something that Harley wasn't able to, something that made the wedding take place in the near future. Harley was just wondering, what did he have that she didn't? Dick? Because Harley had at least three times the size of her balls.

Before leaving the room, however, she grabbed her gun and put it in her coat pocket. It was foolish to come out unarmed on the streets of New New Gotham, where despite the police, there was a constant struggle for life - and, God, she was going to look like an ordinary, innocent woman.

Besides, who knew what was happening at the airport on the outskirts of the city? Harley knew that the airport was still operational (she had seen planes overhead many times, and from time to time a radio station was running to broadcast short messages), but was controlled by... the police who evacuated civilians. At least, she thought so.

Anyway, she was going straight into the lion's mouth.

She left the room with a quick but uncertain step. Fucking Kite Man. 

She took her fake passport out of her pocket and began reading basic information about herself. The passport was made a few months ago, but she never somehow cared to remember the basic information contained therein. Now she couldn't go wrong because she would end up in shit.

“Harley? What are you doing here? Why are not you sleeping?” She stopped abruptly when she heard King Shark's voice. She swallowed and turned, eyeing him.

He was standing by the couch, holding a small, decorative glass with a straw and an umbrella in his hand. The pink drink glistened in the moonlight that broke through the huge window on the roof of the mall. He frowned. “And why are you dresses _like this_?”

“What the fuck are you doin’ here?” She asked nervously. King Shark just looked at her. “Oh, Gosh, Shark I’m just goin’ for a walk, okay?” 

“You sure? Where are your hyenas?” She tapped her foot on the floor. He turned his gaze to her hands, which held the passport so tightly that her white knuckles made the soft cracking sound. He looked back into her face.

“They are sleepin’. I didn't want to wake them up, and I need to ventilate.”

“With this shawl?”

“Oh my God, Sharky! I doan know, jus' fuck off!” She almost yelled and left the building. 

The half-man-half shark took a step back, surprised by her sudden scream. He watched as she was walking away in silence, wondering. 

He put his glass on a recently stolen table and took the phone out of his pants pocket. Relax apparently had to wait a bit longer because he had the impression that Harley wasn't going for a walk at all. She was holding a passport in her hand. And she looked… Normal. Much too normal.

He called, walking around the big room. Nobody picked up. Dialing the same number again, he went up to the table and took a sip of his drink in his hand. He sighed, squinting his eyes and enjoying a delicate taste of blood. Finally, after the fourth unsuccessful attempt, when he gave up and decided to rest, his phone rang out.

“Shark, what the _fuck_!? Do you know what time it is, for God’s sake!?” 

A grimace came over his face when he heard the hiss of an angry woman. He could almost imagine how the red-haired woman threw lightning from her eyes. Or shoots root beams. Whatever.

“Hello to you to, Ivy.” He said with delicate smile on his face.

“What _the fuck_ do you want!?”

“Sorry to wake you up, but I thought you should know about Harley's strange exit in the middle of the night.” 

He heard a sigh and a kind of groan.

“Yeah, and what about this? She is grown up, remember?”

“I’m not totally sure, but she held passport in her hands. And she was really freaked out when I saw her. And, the _oddest_ thing is, that she was in _normal_ outfit. You know, jeans, coat-”

Pamela hung up. 

King Shark sighed and put the cell phone in his pants, sipping another drink. Both, Harley and Ivy, behaved terribly strange from their escape from The Pit. The whole crew decided, however, that they had to solve it themselves. He smiled, relaxing.

/////

“I'm going out!”

Kite Man grunted from under the covers, rolled over and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He yawned, watching as she dressed. “What? Where, babe?”

Ivy ran a hand through her hair, wandering around the room. Harley had a passport. In those days, in New New Gotham, the passport could be useful only when escaping from the city. The fastest escape from the city was the airport.

“The airport, I think.”

“What? Why? Is something going on?” Kite Man sat down. Ivy looked at him, biting her lip. Charles was... _lovely_. He really was a wonderful guy, she was happy to be with him. But on the other hand, she had enough of him - he was definitely overprotective and ... well, stupid. _But he was lovely_.

“I... I don't really know. I'll find out. You can go back to sleep, really, it's just Harley. She often does weird and crazy shit. You know how she is.” 

Charles snorted, getting up and putting on his clothes. She no longer knew whether to be grateful to him or to force him to go to bed. After all, she didn't know why Harley tried to escape (if she really wanted to run away, Ivy didn't know how much she could trust King Shark at one in the morning). But she had her presumptions about why Harley did this and, if she was right, Kite Man would only make things worse. 

“Yeah. She's fucking insane.”

Ivy froze abruptly. 

“She isn’t.” Her voice was as cold as a glacier.

Charles looked at her when he finished dressing. Ivy was watching him, then she shook her head. Harley may have been a little crazy, but she hated how anyone (who wasn't her) talk about her like that. Harley suffered in her life - she had the right to get crazy a little. (Harley went _very_ crazy, _too_ crazy even for what she had experienced. Ivy sometimes had the impression that even if the Joker hadn't appeared in Harleen's history, she would have become a criminal herself).

(She must have admitted that Harley was a psychopath. But she was _her_ psychopath and nobody else had the right to talk about her like that).

“She is, a little bit.” She admitted after few second of silence. “But never call her insane, not when I’m standing next to you.”

He smiled gently, nodding. Ivy smiled too. 

They went outside where Charles opened his kite. Ivy walked in on him and only a few seconds later they were already flying towards the airport. Ivy swallowed her saliva a little nervously when she remembered kissing Harley. 

Of course she _felt_ something then. Who wouldn't? She kissed Harley Quinn. She kissed _fucking Harley Quinn_. But she also had a _fiancé_. The fiancé she loved. Because she loved him. Well, _sort of_.

She could say with pure heart that she loved them both. Only that Kite Man just seemed more appropriate to her - she was already in a relationship with him, they were engaged, he was less frisky, he often did her surprises, brought presents and he loved her.

Harley, on the other hand, regularly tormented her, Ivy had a strange feeling that every time she goes out, she should be by her side and watch her. She was loud, fast, impulsive and annoying. In the past, she hurt her damn often and damn badly.

Ivy frowned when something hit her - Harley was doing it again. She was doing exactly the same. She was running away from her. But this time she wasn’t running to Joker. This time, she probably wasn’t running to anyone, she was just running _away from her_.

Ivy wanted to ask Charles to turn back and go to sleep. She was fed up with Harley's behavior. She wanted not to save her skin at least once. 

But she couldn't. Because it was _fucking Harley Quinn_. And that was a problem.

They landed in front of the airport. The police standing in front of the entrance immediately pointed guns at them and started attacking them with a scream. Ivy covered them with a big plant, turning to Charles.

“You can go home. I'll take care of the police, and… her.” She sighed, shaking her head. 

“Are you sure, babe? I can wait for you.” He assured, trying not to jump on the screams of the police and the sounds of shots. 

Coward. Another feature he had, and Harley didn't. 

“I don't even know if I'm going back with her.” She admitted. “Go home. Everything's under control. Get some sleep.”

Charles kissed her and, hiding behind her plant, flew away. Harley wouldn't leave her on the battlefield, even with the one cop. 

Ivy bit her lip, and with a smooth motion she lifted some root, knocking all the guards of the entrance to the ground. 

Still, somewhere deep down, she asked everything and everyone to find out that King Shark got high on some shit. She didn't want to believe that Harley really tried to run away again.

She was practically sure it was because of kiss. That Harley couldn't handle it (or maybe not _it_ per se, but the thing that Ivy was getting married). In a way, she understood that. But in a different way, she was just pissed off - Harley should sometime learn to face problems. She should talk to her. She should tell her that she really didn’t like the idea of this fucking wedding - and not lie to her eyes that she was happy about it. Because that was really fucking obvious, that she wasn’t. 

Ivy was sure that wedding with Charles was a good thing. Well, _sort of_. 

She wanted it, but also she didn’t. Why was it all so fucking difficult?

She entered a huge building, the roots of the plants were squeezing behind her. She looked around, listening to the screaming of civilians (Who were terribly few. So little that it was sad even for Gotham standards). She looked at the flights and headed, with the accompaniment of squeaks, to the earliest departing plane. She still believed she wouldn't find Harley anywhere. 

But as soon as she thought about it, she saw blond hair. King Shark was not high saying that Harley looked... normal. She had not seen her like this for a few years (once, just after making friends, they went out to joint parties among civilians, where she was able to see Harley in normal clothes. But those days were gone with the advent of Harley's ever-growing obsession with Joker).

Harley was standing back, taking from the woman, who was trying hard not to look at Ivy, her passport. She saw her enter the tunnel.

“You fucking _bitch_!” She shouted loudly with disbelief. One of the roots flew at Harley with incredible speed, but she quickly pulled away from it, turning towards Ivy. “Can you explain me this!?”

“Ivy, I…” She started, but Ivy attacked her again with another root. 

Harley screamed terrified and even though Ivy couldn't see her face through the scarf and sunglasses, she knew exactly how Harley looked. Scared, shocked. Lips ajar, pupils dilated, eyebrows raised. Her body was tense, as she avoided her further blows, finally throwing her bag sideways doing a somersault, and, to the dismay of civilians, taking a weapon from her pocket. Ivy had no idea how she could hide it from the metal detectors, but she had no time to think about it now. 

She pulled the roots behind her back, they were on full alert. Harley unlocked the gun and aimed at her - which was just for show, because Ivy knew that Harley would never, _never_ shoot her. Quinn was aware of that too.

“What _the fuck_ is with ya, Ivy!?”

“What _the fuck_ is with you, Harley!?” She yelled, clutching her fists. “Are you going to run away? Just because of some stupid kiss? Some fucked-up wedding!? You can't, Harley! You can’t do this to me!”

“Oh, so now you are tellin’ me what I can’t do?” She rolled her eyes and adjusted her pistol in her hand. “So fuckin’ great!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Just let me go, Ivy!” She yelled. “I want to go to… to… I don’t even know where I’m goin’ but I know that I don’t want to be _here_ , anymore, okay!?”

“You love Gotham, Harley.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“No, Harley. Tell me what’s wrong! It was just stupid kiss, it was adrenaline!”

“Yuh’re fuckin' half-plant person, Red! Yuh have no adrenaline in your veins! Stop fuckin' tellin' me ‘bout dis fuckin' adrenaline ting!” Her voice broke when she screamed. Ivy almost automatically felt obliged to approach her and somehow comfort her (her heart really _stabbed_ her when she heard a soft sob), but she didn't take a step towards Harley. 

“It wasn't fuckin' adrenaline! Okay? We kissed becawze we felt it, becawze we wanted tuh! Ivy, I doan wanna destroy your weddin', I doan wanna destroy your future! Okay? I doan know how I feel, but it's not good and I won't expose yuh tuh anythin' bad!”

“Harley, calm down, I really can _barely_ understand you!”

Harley took off her glasses and threw them to the ground, showing her watery blue eyes. Ivy swallowed hard.

“I wanna say dat you're fuckin' stoopid. Dat I really like ya, dat i thought dat ya also really like me. But you are _engaged_. And ya have weddin'. And I was really tryin' to be cool with dat but I can't. And I don’t wanna make things worse.” She took a deep breath and pointed her weapon at the tunnel to the plane. The woman standing next to it screamed in terror, but none of them paid attention. 

“Let me go, Pamela. I want de best for ya, okay?” 

Ivy was quiet for a moment. For a moment she thought about her words, and even wanted to let her go - after all, it would be easier, she could get a normal end to her story with Harley, she could get a quiet wedding and have these fucking kids. But what could her life be like without Harley? She couldn't imagine it.

She shook her head. “I will _never_ let you go, Harley.” 

Harley looked at her with shock, but then she just shrugged. “For several days I'd wonder what it would be like if I died den, ya know? It would be easier, for sure. Fawh you and fawh me.”

“I couldn't live without you, Harley.” She took a step forward, the plant roots left the guard. Harley swallowed hard, and despite the shawl she was wearing, Ivy saw her wincing. She also saw how the blonde step back and how the gun in her hand trembles. 

“Don’t come, Red. Don’t do this.” She warned, and more tears gathered in her. Tears appeared in Ivy's eyes too as the blonde took another step back, waving her hand with the gun. “ _Don’t come!_ ” She screamed. 

“Harley. I told you once that I love you in a very odd, hard to articulate way.”

“It’s not helpin’ Ivy.” Tears started running down her cheeks as she shook her head.

“I cannot live without you. It’s stupid with Charles, when you don't hang around with me. When you don’t screaming random words, entering my room when you only feel like it. If you don't force me to watch cartoons in the evening. Harley, it doesn't make sense without you.”

Although they were at the airport, there was silence, broken only by Harley's quiet sobs. Ivy took another step, after a few seconds placing her hand on the gun aimed straight at her heart. She knew that Harley would never do anything to her, but she couldn't control her fast heartbeat (but maybe it was due to something else).

“You can't leave. You can't do this to me.”

“Ivy, please stop.” She whispered, looking straight in her green eyes. 

Redhead took a gun from Harley's trembling hand, took out the magazine, seized it and threw it to the ground, under their feet. All the time she looked into the blue eyes from which tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ivy took another step forward and gently exposed the blonde's face, taking off her shawl. She wiped her tears from her cheeks (though it didn't do much, because just a second later they appeared again) and smiled warmly.

“I need you Harley. And I need you more than just a friend. You are much more than this to me.” She said quietly. She lifted her chin with her fingers, looking into her eyes. Harley was still crying, as if she couldn't understand what was going on. “And now I know it.”

She leaned forward and put her lips gently on hers. Harley, after a few seconds, seemed to come alive when she finally kiss her back, though much more insecure. Ivy put her hand on her back and the other on her hair, just as they did on their first kiss. Harley placed her hands on Ivy's cheeks uncertainly, as if afraid that it was just a dream.

But it wasn’t. 

When Ivy moved a few centimeters away from her after a few seconds, Harley was staring at her with glassy eyes in disbelief.

“You can't leave me. I can’t live without you, Harley. Please.”

Harley watched her for a moment, then hesitantly put a soft kiss on her lips, just like butterfly wings. Ivy smiled. A tiny smile finally blossomed on Harley's mouth too.

“I couldn’t leave ya, Pammy.” She whispered.

“Hands up, you bitches!” Yelled Gordon with two guns in hands. Next to him was standing Batgirl, with wide smile on her face. Seeing them, he lowered his weapon, straightened up and frowned uncertainly. “Okay, what _the fuck_ is going on here?”

Yeah, they were really annoying. Like, _really_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! And it wasn't easy at all! But I hope I've managed to meet your expectations.  
> I also remind you that English is not my first language, so I apologize for all the mistakes.  
> Let me know if you liked it:)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not very good at English, but I'm trying:))  
> I thought about writing second part of this one-shot, but I'm not really sure if it's a good idea.  
> May the Harlivy be with you!


End file.
